hai_furifandomcom-20200213-history
Wilhelmina Braunschweig Ingenohl Friedeburg
Wilhelmina Braunschweig Ingenohl Friedeburg, more commonly known as Mi, is one of the protagonists of Hai-Furi. She is the deputy-captain of the Admiral Graf Spee. During her stay at the Harekaze, she served as tactical adviser to the bridge. Appearance Wilhelmina is a fair-skin teenager with light blonde hair that has one section braided with pieces of hair hanging on the right and blue eyes. She can be seen wearing the black Wilhelmshaven Maritime High School uniform for officers, as opposed to the red seen from those worn by crew members. Personality Wilhemina can be a hot-tempered girl at times, but deep-down she can be caring. As an excelling student from a marine school in Germany, she straightens the Harekaze crew up to become more effective in battle. She has a habit of using the word "washi" to refer to her in the first person, much to the Harekaze's crew humor. She learned this from watching Japanese gangster movies, an interest she shared with Kouko Nosa, the Harekaze's secretary. Together, they would even speak lines from the movies while maintaining the speaker's character, making them best friends over the course of the series. History With the Harekaze Wilhelmina was rescued by Akeno Misaki after her speed craft was obliterated by the Admiral Graf Spee's secondary guns, which had gone rogue due to the RaTt virus. During the Harekaze's standoff with the submarine I-201, she was awakened by a torpedo explosion that rocked the ship. Fuming, she raced to the bridge and demanded to see the captain, to which she pointed out the mistakes the "collection of amateurs" made in the middle of the fight such as leaving the lights on in nighttime warfare. Through her advice, the Harekaze managed to disable the I-201 and escape. In return for her help with the I-201, Akeno promised to help Wilhelmina and save the Graf Spee. Homecoming Soon, the Harekaze and Graf Spee met in naval combat. As the Harekaze drew fire, a raiding party that included Wilhelmina raced for the Graf Spee undetected. She led the party to the bridge, curing infected students along the way. Wilhelmina came face-to-face with the captain and good friend Thea Kreutzer, who attacked her to no avail. Unable to hurt her friend, Wilhelmina simply embraced her long enough for Minami Kaburagi to administer the antibody. After the incident, the crews of both the Harekaze and Graf Spee became good friends. She left with the Graf Spee, much to Kouko Nosa's dismay. But after seeing Kouko at the last minute, Wilhelmina vowed to go on a trip to see her again. The Finest Hour Wilhelmina returned with the Admiral Graf Spee to aid the Harekaze in its last fight against the Musashi as part of a surface action group led by Instructor Furushou. The group drew the Musashi's fire from the Harekaze, allowing the destroyer to safely close the distance and board the infected ship and save its crew. In Game Card Art Cas 03430000.png Cas 03431000.png Cas 03440000.png Cas 03441000.png Cas 03440010.png Cas 03441010.png Cas 03450000.png Cas 03451000.png Cas 03450010.png Cas 03451010.png Trivia * Not only does Wilhelmina have a long name (too long according to Akeno Misaki), it's also an odd collection of sorts, mostly maritime-related. ** Braunschweig (Brunswick in English) is a city in the state of Lower Saxony, a region that borders the North Sea. ** Technische Universität Carolo-Wilhelmina zu Braunschweig is the oldest Technische Universität (equivalent to an Institute of Technology) in Germany. ** Friedeburg may be derived from Freiburg, a town along the Elbe River at the state border between Lower Saxony and Schleswig-Holstein (not to be confused with Freiburg in the state of Hesse or Freiburg in the Black Forest). ** Friedeburg can also refer to Admiral Hans-Georg von Friedeburg, the last commander of the Kriegsmarine who represented the German armed forces during the instrument of surrender on May 7 at Relms and May 8 in Berlin. ** Ingenohl alludes to Admiral Gustav Heinrich Ernst Friedrich von Ingenohl, who commanded the German High Seas fleet during World War I. * Her school, Wilhelmshaven Maritime High School, is named after Wilhelmshaven, a port city and naval base also in Lower Saxony. The Admiral Graf Spee was launched from this port, more accurately the Wilhelmshaven Imperial Shipyard, in 1933. * There was a rumor that Wilhelmina was supposed to have a love interest in the form of a British ship captain at British naval school. He would have been with her in the anime but was cut as he would have dropped the focus off of the main characters. Category:Characters Category:Admiral Graf Spree crew Category:Captains Category:Others Category:Bridge Personnel Category:Foreigners